I Miss You
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Sam gets a text that brightens his day. warning: mentions of mpreg, slash, AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay so I don't even know what happened. I've been RPing Sastiel, and then I saw that picture of Misha and West in the kitchen cooking and my brain went "that's Sastiel domestic fic" so this is what happened

this is AU, there's mpreg, Lawyer!Sammy, Stay-at-home-dad!Castiel

...may continue...not sure yet though

* * *

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose; he can feel a headache coming on already. He'd merely had a phone conference with the man and yet Damien Crowley had a way of getting on one's nerves, that Sam felt as if he'd dragged him over the coals so to speak.

He looked at the clock on his computer, it was nearly lunch, and Dean would be over soon. He'd never been more thankful for the fact that his brother insisted they have lunch together because right now he really needed to relax.

Today was quickly becoming the longest day of his life, and it's only Tuesday.

Sighing he tries to pull himself together enough to look over the file for a meeting set after lunch when his phone goes off. His first thoughts are that it's Crowley calling back to haggle over some minute details in the fine print and how to benefit his client, only when he pulls out his cell phone there's an icon up for new media, not a text. He's already relaxing not having to deal with Crowley again today, but when he opens the phone he's full on grinning with happiness.

The message is brief, a simple _'we miss you'_ has been typed out and attached is a picture of Castiel and their three year old son Joseph in the kitchen.

However, that's not what has Sam grinning like a loon. No, what does that is the fact that Castiel is standing barefoot in the kitchen holding a silver mixing bowl to show Joseph how to bake cookies, presumably. The man has got on a floral print apron that pulls snugly over his slight bump as he smiles at the camera. Joseph has got a wooden spoon in his hand held up like a trophy as he grins at the camera.

The entire scene brings a smile to Sam's face. That's his family there looking back at him. The picture alone has tension falling by the wayside, Crowley's conference call headache no longer an issue. If he thinks hard enough he can picture what's happening at home right now.

How Castiel has decided to make cookies from scratch, knowing him their either traditional chocolate chip or oatmeal raisin, who knows maybe he's adventurous and decided to try snickerdoodle. Whatever the choice Sam can picture how the kitchen smells of warm sugar, a sweet scent throughout the room. He can picture how the counters have been taken over by ingredients; flour, eggs, vanilla, chocolate chips, cinnamon, you name it, it's out there.

If he were there he knows he'd pick Joseph up spin him around till the boy giggled or Castiel warned him that he'd be cleaning any messes made. He'd move to stand behind Cas, arms wrapping around his husbands waist, hands resting on the slight swell of his abdomen as he pressed a kiss to Cas' neck murmuring _'I love you'_

He smiles thinking of how Cas would blush a lovely shade of pink as he murmured _'I love you too Sam'_, because that was one thing, no matter how long they'd been together, every little thing felt like the very first time.

He's trying to imagine how it would be like to stand in the kitchen and help Cas show Joseph how they make the cookies the right size for the cookie sheet when there's a knock on his door.

Looking up he's greeted by his secretary, Miss Rachel Miner, who merely opens up a tablet saying "There's a Dean Winchester to see you sir."

"Thanks Rachel, tell him I'll be right out," he says as he looks down at his phone one more time.

He smiles softly rubbing his thumb over the screen of his phone before clicking to respond.

'_I miss you too angel' _

Pocketing his cell phone he stands up straightening out his tie and smoothing down his shirt as he leaves to meet Dean feeling better than he had all morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: my muse came back for this, decided to add another part...there will be a part 3 as well, it is actually half written

* * *

Sam wrinkles his nose in disgust looking on as Dean picks up his burger tearing into it like a starved man.

"Did you forget how to chew," he grumbles.

Dean being the charmer he is grins up at Sam, mouth still full if anything just to spite him.

"Dude, gross," Sam turns away to look out the diner window taking a drink of his ice tea.

Swallowing, Dean chuckles softly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before reaching for his own coke.

"Why do I agree to lunch with you, if you're just going to act like a heathen?"

Dean shrugs, "I dunno, my ruggedly good looks, charming wit, the fact I pick up half the tab? Take your pick."

"Paying the tip is not going half on the bill, Dean."

Leaning back against the booth Dean rolls his eyes, "oh like you can't pick up the tab lawyer boy."

Sam chuckles shaking his head, "you're something else."

"One of a kind," Dean winks as he grabs for a fry. Swallowing he looks across the table at Sam, "how are Cas and Joseph doing?"

Sam smiles at that, "they're great. Actually, Cas sent me a picture earlier today, he's showing Joseph how to bake cookies."

Dean smiles nodding as he reaches for his coke, "that's great, and how about my future niece or nephew?"

Sam reaches for his wallet, "they are wonderful," he says producing a sonogram photo pushing it across to Dean.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean looks up at Sam, "They?"

Sam nods pointing at the picture, "baby one," he murmurs then moving his finger over he says "baby two."

Dean looks floored at that, as he looks at the sonogram with a goofy grin, "oh wow, twins Sammy, that's great."

Sam smiles feeling proud about that, "yea, Cas is feeling a bit better now, he was wondering why he was showing so soon."

Dean chuckles, "well the kids are bound to be big with a Sasquatch for a father," he teases.

"Oh, very funny," Sam rolls his eyes, but the way he smiles shows he doesn't really care.

"Seriously Sam, I'm happy for you."

Sam smiles nodding as he murmurs "thanks" before going back to his turkey sandwich.

The rest of lunch is filled with jokes and outlandish stories from Dean. He talks about how Gabriel likes to drop in, Balthazar in tow, to troll the young waitresses at Dean's bar and grill.

"Those two are horrible I tell you, though they do make karaoke night fun," he chuckles.

Sam just shakes his head, he knows those two are a troublesome duo at the best of times, throwing alcohol in their system and putting them near Dean, their favorite person to torment, well he imagines they'd get quite rowdy.

Dean's in the middle of saying how he once had to throw them out once when Gabriel decided to climb atop a table and start dancing to "I'm Sexy And I Know It" in front of an extremely drunk Balthazar who was giggling as he threw bills at Gabriel trying to get him to strip.

It's then that the waitress comes with the bill, placing it on the table between the two of them, and Sam gets the biggest shock of his life.

Dean reaches forward grabbing for the bill before Sam can get a hold on it and says "I got this one," as he reaches to pull out his wallet.

Sam just nods, still a bit stunned, but he's not going to question Dean.

Paying for the bill, Dean looks at this watch. "Oh man, times sure flies, looks like I better be getting you back to work."

"Yea, got a conference call in 30," Sam says moving to get out of the booth.

Dean nods throwing down a tip and heading to the door, smiling smugly when the waitress not so discreetly hands him her number on the way out the door.

Sam waits until they're in front of the Impala before turning to his brother and saying "Hey Dean, thanks man for-

Dean just holds up a hand, "dude, no chick flick moments."

Sam chuckles shaking his head as he opens the Impala door "Jerk."

"Bitch."

And just like that, Sam feels a lot better than he had this morning.


End file.
